As the field of computer science has evolved, a variety of data entry techniques have been developed to enhance the individual's experience and to make computers more versatile. For example, a typical computer system, especially a computer system using graphical user interfaces for user interaction may be optimized for accepting input from one or more input devices. Thus, an individual may enter text with a keyboard, and control the position of a pointer image on a display screen with a pointing device, such as a mouse, having one or more buttons for activating selections associated with the location of the pointer.
Recently, interest has been shown in enhancing usability of computers. Usability can be defined as the ease of use and learnability of a human-made object. The object can be a software application, website, book, tool, machine, process, or anything a human interacts with. Enhancing efficiency, accuracy, or elegance of computers may improve their usability.